


Doth Murder Sleep

by AnonBlueberry (hippydeath)



Series: Twit Fics [4]
Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: X-Wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24631228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hippydeath/pseuds/AnonBlueberry
Summary: He can't sleep so he has to do something. It's a good thing friends are there to keep him grounded.
Relationships: Wedge Antilles & Tycho Celchu & Wes Janson & Derek "Hobbie" Klivian, Wedge Antilles/Tycho Celchu
Series: Twit Fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780849
Kudos: 6





	Doth Murder Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> A hug fic for "Unexpected but needed hugs during vehicle maintenance (any pairing but Roach counts as a vehicle if necessary)"
> 
> I can't remember the exact circumstances of Tycho's capture. I was too damn tired to look them up. I mostly just wanted Wedge hurting and Hobbie being there for him.  
> While it's not entirely intended that way, I am 100% an OT4 shipper for these guys, so feel free to read it as pre- that.

"Useless, shitty, fucking, fuck" he yanks the valve off with more force than he really needed, and it goes flying across the hangar.

He swears some more as he carries on. This isn't his job, but its settling. Or at least a use for all the energy he has.

"Wedge."

He ignores it, because he can't deal with people.

"Wedge."

But apparently they're not going to let him be.

"Fuck off." He shouts, not looking back, taking the hydrospanner out of its case and shoving his arm back into his x-wing's fuselage.

"Wedge." The traitor waited for him to be stuck before they got close enough to grab him, and even though he tries to pull away, it's no use. "Wedge," Hobbie pulls him closer, carefully untangles his arm from machinery and wraps round him. "You can't keep up like this."

"I've got to do something." He insists, trying still to pull away.

"You've got to rest. You've got to do all the shit boring things the rest of us are. You've got to heal."

"I can't." He's crying, and sithspit, Hobbie's seen worse so he doesn't care. "I can't just keep going when I know he could be out there."

"Oh Wedge, you think any of us want to be sat idle?" Hobbie just strokes his back, "I know you love Tycho, but so do we, albeit a little differently. If he's out there, we'll get him back, but you exhausting yourself just gets you cut from the squadron."

Wedge hates that he's talking sense, that he's allowing Hobbie to talk him down from the anger but he's so damn tired.

"When was the last time you slept?" Hobbie eventually asks, and Wedge just shakes his head.

"Can't," the room is too quiet, the bed too empty.

Hobbie doesn't say anything, just calmly leads him out of the hangar, and when Wedge is next properly aware, he's curled up between Hobbie and Wes in their bunk, and while he doesn't feel better, he feels less wrecked for being held and close with the nearest thing he has to family left.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/anon_blueberry) or [Tumblr](https://anonymousblueberry.tumblr.com/), I take prompts and have dumb opinions about food!


End file.
